1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices to limit the ability of users who are asleep to roll on to their backs while they are sleeping which create or worsen positional dependent sleep apnea or snoring.
2. Description of Related Art
Sleep centers are instructing patients who can not tolerate continuous positive air pressure equipment to sew tennis balls in a sock to the back of their sleepwear. Reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,304,235, Des.398,139, Des.362,331 sleeping garments—which incorporate that principle. This does not inhibit lying in a supine position as the t shirt does not adequately fix the ball on the spine and you have to be in a complete supine position to even feel it. When you do it is uncomfortable and disturbs sleep. Other alternatives suggested are throat surgery that does not always produce desired effects and in most cases is irreversible. Dental appliances which keep mouth mostly closed or position lower jaw forward, head bands that do a similar thing, pillows that help in positioning and some very involved and intricate devices that keep the user in the side sleeping position. Other prior art: Infant sleeping garment (reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,241)-Polley—Is not mounted in a similar manner and is not for the medical conditions. Snore reducer jacket—(reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,893)-Levitt—does not consistently resist rolling into the supine position and uses a different design. Apnea prevention gear (reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,526) Kawamura—has inserts that cause discomfort to force side sleep. Motion limiting device (reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,444)-Parker—has to be adjusted and readjusted and uses a different device. Devices with alarms include, Keep off your back alarm (reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,447)-Echols—and Sleepwear (reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,865)—Keaton, use an alarm which either shocks or makes noise waking up sleeper and nearby other sleeper.
3. Background
Snoring and Obstructive Sleep Apnea are very prevalent and serious conditions. The person who has one of these conditions also interrupts the sleep of their spouse or anyone sleeping near them. Snoring affects over 25% of the population including adults and some children. Of those a significant percent are considered serious snorers. The snoring occurs when the tongue and soft tissue at the rear base of the tongue fall back into the airway and vibrates as a person breathes through the narrowed airway. This affects the amount of air entering the airway. It is usually worsened when someone is sleeping on their back. Serious snorers usually require some sort of prevention, intervention or treatment. The condition usually has a very negative effect on the ability of the nearby other sleeper or sleepers to get restful sleep. It is also a less restful sleep for the snorer which affect their daytime performance. Obstructive Sleep Apnea is a condition where breathing is interrupted and stopped while a person sleeps. It affects approximately 5% of the population including adults and some children. It is a very serious condition. It is caused when the person is in deep sleep and their tongue and upper soft throat tissues fall back and collapsing and or blocking the upper airway. The condition is associated with increasing average blood pressure levels, increasing stroke and other heart condition risks. The prominent symptoms are loud snoring and snorting and stopping of breathing while asleep and excessive sleepiness during the waking hours. The person with the condition usually finds out because the people around them tell them. It also affects the other persons sleep because they know the person with the apneas stopped breathing. The person with the condition is usually unaware of it. The sleep study confirms the condition. The current treatment for controlling snoring and Obstructive Sleep Apnea are concentrated on maintaining an open airway to allow uninterrupted breathing. The most used method practiced is CPAP or Continuous Positive Airway Pressure machine. This involves wearing a nasal or full face (mouth and nose) mask. The OSA patient hooks themselves up to the machine every night when they go to bed and must take it with them if they are staying out overnight. This is the direction the medical community is currently taking. Many users discontinue use after a few months even against their doctors advise. This is one of the main reasons insurance companies initially rent these machines instead of buying them.
Other treatments include throat surgery, dental appliances, pillows, some other type of restraints that require on going adjustments or create noise or pain which make them non user friendly. Also existing positioning devices are uncomfortable and disturb sleeper. It is published by the American Sleep Apnea Association and Chest that a significant number Obstructive Sleep Apnea and Snoring sufferers are position dependent. They have most of their apneas amd loud snoring while sleeping on their backs. Their symptoms disappear or are reduced when they sleep on their sides. A comfortable user friendly positioning device has long been needed and this invention addresses this need for many sufferers.